Harry Potter And The Rise Of The Dark Lord Nequam
by GANNONSLAYER4
Summary: takes place right after 19 years later in DH. harry is married to hermione not to ginny. mysterious disapperences, strange disasters, all were signs of the dark lord voldemorts rise. now they are happining again. could he be back?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: this is a continuation of D.H. it takes place right after _**19 years later, **_just a few things have changed, Harry is married to Hermione, not Ginny and Ron to Luna……. Well…. That's it. Read, review and enjoy, and PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Chapter 1

A new beginning

It was a bright sunny day, when Harry Potter, his wife of 8 years, Hermione Potter walked out of the magical barrier dividing Kings Cross Station from Platform 9&3/4, having just seen their kids off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A tall man, Harry stood 6-4, towering over his 5-4 wife. Harry was the same he had always been, tall, gangly, dark untidy hair, startling green eyes. But one of the most curious parts of the looks of this fine man was a scar. This was no ordinary scar. Oh no. it was a scar that you could only get from being touched by a powerfully evil curse. And that was what happened to him.

Only a year old at the time, Harry's parents new that Lord Voldemort, the most feared and evil wizard of all time was after them. Well, not really them, but there son. There was a prophecy concerning him and the Dark Lord Voldemort that said Harry would be the one who would end Voldemorts dark reign of terror. Harry did just that. About 19 years ago, Harry did what Voldemort thought was impossible. He found and destroyed 7 pieces of Voldemorts soul, well…. 5 of the seven. Albus Dumbledore, the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, destroyed one, a ring, belonging to Voldemorts grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Voldemorts pet snake, Nagini was sliced in two by the sword of Godric Gryffindor, thrown by Neville Longbottom, one of Harry and Hermione's best friends, now teacher of Herbology at Hogwarts.

His wife, Hermione was, in Harry's opinion the most beautiful witch in the world. With bushy brown hair, which matched her eye color, and medium sized front teeth. Which in their school days were huge, enlarged by Harry's former enemy Draco Malfoy in their forth year, but shrunk down to medium to normal sized in the same year.

As they stepped out of Kings Cross, the two walked towards an ally. Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and dissaperated. Harry walked further into the ally and pulled something out of his pocket, he put it on the ground and pulled out his wand, 11 inches made of holly and had a single feather from a phoenix. He pointed the wand at the thing which appeared to be a toothpick, and muttered

"_Engorgio"_

The toothpick shook for a second and then grew. In front of Harry now rested his trusty _Firebolt _racing broom. Harry seated himself on it and leaned forwards. The broom shot upwards. In fewer than 10 seconds he was flying at incredible speeds high above the ground, high enough, that the Muggles would only think of him as a bird. Yes. He preferred this much more then disapperation, the wind blowing through his hair, the feeling in his stomach when he dived. These were the reasons he loved flying. He had loved flying ever since his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry landed in the forest on the outskirts of Godrics Hallows, his place of birth and home. He walked through the graveyard and stopped at his parents' grave. He plucked a couple of flowers off of a nearby tree and rested them on the grave. He continued walking towards his house. As he reached the front door he could smell the heavenly aroma of his wife's cooking.

"Harry, dear, is that you?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice as he stepped through the front door

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione walked out of the kitchen holding today's issue of the _Daily Prophet. _She handed it to him.

"Read" she said, pointing to the front page. Harry looked down at the paper and started to read,

MYSTERIOUS DISSAPERENCES ROCK WIZARDING WORLD

Could this be the work of You-know-who?

We all know the story of Harry Potter and his amazing defeat of He Who must Not Be Named in the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry over 19 years ago.

But is he really gone?

Recent disappearances have the wizarding world starting to get weary again. Both of the dark lords assents to power were marked by mysterious disappearances and unexplainable disasters.

Is the most feared wizard gaining power once again?

All is answered on pages A1, C5 and D9.

Harry looked up from the paper

"I watched him die. There is no way he could be back!"

"Remember Harry, people said that the first time you stopped him" she said wearily

"He can't be back………. Can he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and did not remember the article that he read the night before. As he went downstairs, he could smell his wife's cooking.

"What's for breakfast, hon?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Lunch more like it" Hermione replied, smiling

"Its nearly 1:00"

"Merlin's Beard! Mione, you should have woken me! I'll be late for work!" harry shouted, getting up, ready to apparate

"You needed the sleep. Anyway, you are the _head _of the Aurors office" she put a lot of emphasis on the word 'head'

"I think they could cut you a bit of slack"

So Harry sat back down at the table and started eating. A soft tapping sound came from the window. Harry looked up, a piece of bacon hanging from the side of his mouth, and saw his snowy owl, Sirius. Hermione walked to the window and let the owl in. it flew to the table and dropped 6 letters. People were getting edgy, with these mysterious disappearances, people were righting to harry for support, since it was harry who defeated lord Voldemort in the first place. Harry also got weekly fan mail, also for the same reasons.

"Harry! Look, Albus wrote a letter!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry walked over to his wife and took the letter out of her hands and read it out loud.

'_Dear mom and dad. I LOVE it here at Hogwarts. Everybody is really nice. Already I've met some nice people. Hagrid invited all of us to lunch, he is really nice, I like him. All the professors say hi, I have to go start my homework._

_I miss you_

_Love _

_Albus'_

Harry stopped reading and looked at his wife.

"It was nice hearing from him, remember when we got James' first letter?"

"How could I forget?" Hermione answered, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I better get to work" said harry, he kissed his wife on the cheek and apparated away.

FINALLY!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait, but it is finally up, next chapter will be up sooner (and hopefully it will be longer)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

James woke up from a restless sleep. He was thinking of _her _again. Willow Carter. A fellow Gryffindor 5th year, with brown curly hair, emerald eyes, a smile that could light up a room and a laugh that made his stomach flip. She was the most beautiful girl in the school… or at least James thought she was. James wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, but he went speechless when he looked into her eyes, and his stomach flipped when she laughed.

"She doesn't know I even exist" James mumbled to himself, as he got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You ok?" Asked Andrew Finnigan, son of Seamus

"I guess" James answered. He stood up, got dressed and went down to breakfast. The ceiling in the great hall was a gloomy grey, as if reflecting the way James felt.

"James!" shouted someone from across the hall. James looked up and saw Albus running towards him.

"Not now, Albus" James Groaned. Albus Ran behind James as the Great hall doors opened again and 3 people came in, all Slytherins. Scorpius Malfoy, Jacob Goyle, and Mike Flint.

"there's the litter twerp" Scorpius sneered.

"Leave my little brother alone" James said calmly

"What is the trouble here?" Said a stern voice from behind James and Albus. Professor McGonagall was old, but still able to spot trouble faster than any other teacher.

"Nothing, professor" Said Malfoy, Glaring at her.

"I would hope not" Malfoy and his gang walked away, cursing the headmistress under their breath. "Just like his Father, that one" McGonagall Said to the Potters. They both smiled and sat back down at the table. The boys ate and parted ways, to go to their classes. James went to Transfiguration, and Albus went to Care of Magical Creatures. James was walking absentmindedly down the first floor when he crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" Yelled James, "Watch i-" James stopped in mid sentence, he had crashed into Willow. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" He apologized as he helped her up, and gathered her books that had dropped. "Are you ok?" He asked her, embarrassed.

"Ya, I'm fine" She said looking at him, "You're James, right?"

"Yes"

"I'm Willow" She smiled at him and held out her hand. James shook it and the two started walking towards class.

A.N. I hope you all like this chapter, I worked quite hard on it. Next chapter will come sometime…………… well………… that's about it.

GANNONSLAYER4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James couldn't believe it; he was walking to class with the girl of his dreams. She was talking to him, but he could hardly listen. The way she threw her hair over her shoulders, the smell of her perfume, it was intoxicating.

"James……. Hello? Earth to James"

"What….. Oh sorry, I'm a bit tired, didn't get much sleep last night"

"Oh ok, I was just saying that we're at the class" she said with a smile. James looked around and sure enough, they were at the Transfiguration classroom. The bell rang and everybody went inside the room.

"Today," Professor McGonagall said to the class, "We will be learning about human transfigurations." The class perked up at this, they had been waiting for this since the first day of year 1. "But let me get this straight, the transfiguration of humans is very hard, _none"_ she put more then enough emphasis on the last word "will be able to do it today. It will take most of this year, but I guarantee that you will all be able to transfigure yourself before this year is done." She finished this with a small grin. "Now every one get partner." she said, motioning with her hands. The class scuttled around and paired up with one another, Dean Thomas's kid, Owen, Pared up with James. "Do you all have partners?"

The class let out a resounding, 'Yes Professor' and started taking notes that had appeared on the chalkboard. James looked across the classroom and saw Willow, in a whispered conversation with her friend, Amanda Butler, a pretty black haired Ravenclaw. So lost was James in the image of willow, that he didn't hear McGonagall ask him a question.

"Mr. Potter, MR. POTTER!" She said sternly, snapping James out of his trance, "See me after class"

James sighed and went back to taking notes. The rest of the class went by in a blur. The 5th years learned about transfiguring rodents, and birds (human transfiguration wasn't for quite a while), as the other students gathered their books, quills and papers, James dipped his quill into his ink bottle, prepared to take notes. As the last person left the class, McGonagall walked over to him and she said in a strangely compassionate tone

"I may be old, but I can tell when a boy is in love, but could you please pay attention in my class? I don't care if you daydream in other classes, just not in my own." She said all this with a small simile on her usually stern face "Don't worry, your father did the same thing, in fact, he was a fifth year too"

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll do better, I promise"

"That's all I wanted to hear, oh, by the way, you might want to ask this special someone to the Hogsmead trip this weekend" she winked and let James go.

'Dating advise from a teacher, awkward, but…helpful…I guess ' James thought as he left the first floor corridor and headed down to Herbology, taught by James's parents good friend, Neville Longbottom.

"Welcome class," he said, as he wrestled a Venomous Tentacula back into the back room

"Hello Professor" the class rang. Neville was one of Hogwarts best teachers. The story of how he was one of the worst students in his time had spread through the halls of Hogwarts. For this, he was much respected. The class took noted on the proper fertilizers to use on a Fobar, a kind of plant that looked, and tasted like a pig, and how to treat wounds from a Venomous Tentacula. Like the first class, this one passed in a blur, and finally it was lunch. He walked across the grounds, up the stone steps, and into the Great Hall for lunch. He looked around for a second and saw his brother sitting with Ron's kids. James walked over there and sat down.

"Hey James" Albus said as he shifted to the side on the bench to make room for James. James was about to answer when he saw Willow stand up from the opposite side of the table

"Sorry, I got to go" he said, quickly standing up and fast walking to the door, trying to intercept Willow. As she was going up the marble staircase, James caught up with her. "Willow!" he shouted. She turned around and saw James, Running up the steps. As soon as he caught up with her, he asked breathlessly "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Willow thought about it for a second and answered "I would love to"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While James was asking willow out, his father was under a lot of stress. As more and more mysterious deaths and disappearances came to Harry's attention, the more nervous he got. Harry was at his desk, running his fingers through his hair, when there was a flash of green flame in the fireplace. An owl, along with soot and ask flew out of the fire and landed on his desk. Attached to the owl's leg, was a letter. Harry ripped it off, gave the owl a treat, and opened the letter.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped, on the letter, was an article from the Daily Prophet of the mysterious disappearance of Molly Weasley, Ron's mother.

_MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES ROCK WIZARDING WORLD_

_As we all know, the rise of He Who Must __not__be__named__ was marked by mysterious deaths and disappearances. All of this is happening aga__in. The most recent disappearance __is Molly Weasley, mother of Ginny, the well known Quidditch p__layer for the Hollyhead Harpi – _

Harry stopped reading and went to his fireplace. He pulled a small bag out of his pocket, emptied the ash into his hand, and threw it into the fire. Immediately, green flames erupted, crackling merrily. Harry stepped into the fire and shouted,

"The Burrow!" and he was engulfed by green flames.

Spinning very fast, harry flew past fireplace after fireplace. All of a sudden, he flew out, landed, (not very gracefully, mind you) and ran into the kitchen, while brushing ash and soot off of his robes. In the kitchen was Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Ah Harry, m' boy" said Mr. Weasley, looking paler than usual.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm very sorry for your grievance. I will put all my power in the work place, trying to find her and all of the other people missing"

"Thank you Harry, your kindness to this family has and will always be appreciated."

Harry looked around and started asking the usual questions as he sat down beside his wife.

"Now, did any of you see anything unusual happening around the time of her... her... disappearance?" Harry had trouble getting the last word out; Mrs. Weasley had always been like a mother to Harry. Ever since he had left Hogwarts, he had always been welcome at the burrow for dinner or just to pop in

"Well, actually, yes," said Mr. Weasley, wiping the sweat off of his balding head, "over the last couple of days, I have heard that a strange man dressed in black had been hanging out in one spot in the nearby village, always in the exact same spot and time, every day"

Harry thought about this for a minute, and stood up

"I'm going out to ask the locals about this. Maybe I can find out who this guy is." Harry turned around and left, leaving everybody feeling confused and sad.


End file.
